Pamela Colley
Pamela Colley, is the cousin of Lewis Cantle and his Personal Assistant at Ebbw Games. She has a dark personality and often makes pessimistic remarks. Although once she trusts a person she tends to be nicer to them. She was introduced in Season 9, as a repalcement for Beth Cantle who left the series in the previous season. She can speak English and Japanese, although she often forgets how to say certain words which leads to her confusing the person that she is talking to. History Season 9 She makes her first appearance in "Judgement", where she comes to New York with Susan Lewis to meet Lewis Cantle and become his personal assistant. Lewis is shocked by this because Susan had not informed him of this before their arrival and so he agrees to let Pamela stay but not Susan because he is tried of her antics. After this Pamela and Lewis attempt to get to know each other and talk about their family. Later they both go to Ebbw Games where Pamela is introduced to the Ebbw Games team and her new job. At the end of the episode she and Lewis play a drinking game, where they ask each other question about themselves and each time they get a question wrong they take a shot. In "Perfect", she and Alex Lopez work together to create a concept for a new game that will appeal to an older audience but also keep the charm of a game made for children. They find this extremely difficult but eventually design a character called "Ray-Rue", the host of a game-show style game that focous on American popular culture and after disscussing the idea with Wesley and Lewis they agree to develop the idea into a prototype. In "An Example of Love", she is introduced to Ben Boyd and then finally works out that Lewis is gay. This shocks but she soon comes to terms with it because she likes Lewis so much. Later she is seen talking with Cat about Lewis and Ben, she asks Cat what Lewis and Ben's relationship is like and Cat replys by saying "That relationship is like a light-switch". At the end of the episode she goes to dinner with Lewis and Ben. In "Daredevil", the electricity all around New York, goes out and the Ebbw Games team are forced to stay the night in the headquarters building and they discuss the most daring things that they have ever done. Once it is her Pamela's turn to talk about her most daring thing she says that once when she was younger she played strip poker with some of her friends and she was the only one who ended up with all of her clothes off. After the power returns at the end of the episode, she and Lewis return home. In "Hoping for the Best", Amy Jones and Gavin Jones come to New York to meet Pamela. After their arrival they begin talking with Pamela about her childhood and she reaveals that she was born in the London but moved with her parents to Dubai when she was four years-old and this is why she never met any of her family. After Amy and Gavin are finished talking to Pamela she leaves early for work and after she leaves Amy and Gavin ask Lewis why he likes her so much. He then tells them to stop being so judgemental and that they should try to make an effert to like her because she is family and then goes on to explain that he tries to like them even though he does not partially like them, however they did not know that Pamela had not left before they asked this and she overheared the conversation and is very happy when she hears Lewis defending her. When Lewis arrivies at headquaters Pamela tells him that she overheared the conversation between him and his siblings, Lewis is shocked by this and apologies for Amy and Gavin and says that the only sibling he has that he likes is Beth. Once Lewis and Pamela return home, Amy and Gavin apologise for their actions and the four go out for dinner. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters